Please Stay
by NatalisDomain
Summary: The two had practically been inseparable since the day they met. As they grew older, their bond grew stronger. What happens when, eventually, Vegeta is forced into a corner by Frieza? Can they both get past all the blood that is now on his hands? After all, he only did it for her. This is a Vegeta/Bulma AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary~ The two had practically been inseparable since the day they met. As they grew older, their bond grew stronger. What happens when, eventually, Vegeta is forced into a corner by Frieza? Can they both get past all the blood that is now on his hands? After all, he only did it for her. This is a Vegeta/Bulma AU. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Trust me, I really wish I did. If it were up to me, we would be seeing a hell of a let more Vegeta and Bulma action that's for sure. Since, however, I can't make that happen on the screen, I guess I gotta settle for writing it out instead._

_oOoOo_

"Vegetaaaaaaa!" His friend Kakarot whined, "hurry up I wanna go!" The ten year old Saiyan boy threw himself on his friend's bed as he and Vegeta's younger brother, Tarble, both impatiently waited for him to finish. All the boys were eager to leave. If only Vegeta could move a little faster.

"Shut up, Kakarot!" The ten year old prince directed a nasty glare at him as he struggled to put on his boots. "I'm going as fast as I can! How was I supposed to know that stupid meeting would last as long as it did?"

Vegeta's father, the king, recently decided that his son was now old enough to begin taking on more princely duties. One of those duties, unfortunately, meant that Vegeta had to sit in during some of his father's meetings and observe what would be expected of him one day. It was all ridiculous, and a waste of time, because he wasn't allowed to do anything while he was there. He wasn't even allowed to have any kind of input to what was going on. It wouldn't have been so bad if he at least had Tarble with him, so he could at least stay a little occupied with someone, but his father wouldn't allow it. Tarble needed to be at least ten years old, like Vegeta, to start attending these things. That meant that Vegeta has to continue to do this alone for another two years. Great.

This meeting was supposed to last an hour; at least that's what his father promised the boy. Instead it ending up taking a little over two, which cut way into his additional free time that he was also promised. As soon as everyone in the meeting was dismissed, Vegeta sprinted as fast as he could to his room to go change. He wasn't surprised to see his best friend and little brother already inside waiting for him.

"Alright, I'm ready!"

The boys all jumped up and dashed out the room. They didn't make it very far though. Right when they made it to the front door, two guards blocked their exit. It was Nappa and Kakarot's older brother Raditz. Raditz recently turned 18, which meant that he was finally of age to begin training as a royal guard. King Vegeta assigned Nappa to teach the young warrior, but unfortunately for the kids, it seemed like the two were more on babysitting duty rather than protecting the palace.

"Raditz" Kakarot whined again, "c'mon move!"

"Not until you three tell me where you're going. You know the rules." Raditz took his new job very seriously. He wasn't about to screw up as soon as he got it, especially not because of some kids, even if they were his brother and the princes.

"We're going out to the forest to spar." Vegeta interrupted while tapping his foot impatiently. They knew fully well what the kids were up to because they go out and spar all the time. Raditz just enjoyed teasing Kakarot, and the boy fell for it every time. Today Vegeta did not have the patience for their brotherly squabble.

"See," Nappa chimed in, "now was that so hard? Listen, don't go out too far like last time, ya hear?" The boys quickly nodded as they inched their way closer to the door. "The king told me you are allowed to have an extra hour today, but only because he has another meeting with King Briefs."

"Father did not tell me that." He said rather blatantly. It was strange for the king to not inform his son of this, even when Vegeta did not have to attend them, his father still made sure he was aware of them. Perhaps it just slipped his mind. It didn't matter very much anyway. That was one less boring meeting he had to suffer through. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. Now will you idiots move out the way? You're cutting into our valuable training time."

The two guards chuckled as they granted the eldest prince's request and stepped aside. The boys bombarded through the door. They flew as fast as they could to their normal spot, eager to start. Well, Vegeta and Kakarot anyway. Tarble wasn't much of a fighter. He didn't find the enjoyment of it the way his brother and friend did, and on top of that, he wasn't very strong either. There are some days where he participates with the older boys, but only because his father forces him to when they are sparring at the palace.

Vegeta knew how much his brother didn't like fighting, so he came up with the idea to train in the secluded forest right outside the palace whenever they were allowed to. No one would be watching over them, so Tarble would not have to be forced into it. It worked out perfectly because Tarble loved the scenery. He would just stare at the forest's beauty in awe every time, as if he had never been there before, and took it all in. Sometimes, if it was warm enough, he would swim in the small lake while he watched the two fight from time to time.

He treasured this spot, and he knew his brother did, too. Out there, for whatever time they spent, was time that they weren't princes. There was no pressure to be one out in this forest because the wind would carry it away for them.

Today was a beautiful day.

The sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Tarble couldn't remember the last time he felt so relaxed and content. He stripped off his boots and under armor until he was naked, and as free as a bird. He clamped his fingers over his nose, screwed his eyes shut, and jumped into the cool water. As he resurfaced, he swam over to the edge to watch his brother and friend spar.

They were incredible fighters, and not just for their age. They were already as strong, if not stronger, then even some of their guards. It was very impressive, especially for Kakarot. He comes from a third class family. They weren't supposed to be half as strong as he is right now, but like his brother and father, was full of surprises. Of course, Vegeta is still much stronger than Kakarot, which is no surprise because he is a prince and is supposed to be. It's in his blood. The Vegeta family is supposed to be the strongest on the planet. It used to upset Tarble that he wasn't like his brother, and could never make his father quite as proud as him, but he's learned to accept it. It wasn't like he was exactly envious of Vegeta because of his thirst for fighting anyway, so he just let it go.

Besides, he would much rather appreciate the planet rather than fighting on it. He believed fighting tainted its beauty.

A shadow was suddenly cast over him 'How strange,' he thought, 'it's too early for the sun to be going down already.' He looked up, and to his surprise, he saw a young girl looking down at him. Tarble yelled, not expecting anyone else to be in their spot besides the three of them. The girl nearly gave him a heart attack. No one ever went there but them.

The two older boys ran to Tarble as fast as they could to see what was wrong. "Tarble, are you okay?!" Vegeta asked in a panic. He was always very protective over his little brother.

Tarble struggled to lower his heart rate. "Sorry, I got scared because of a girl."

"Dammit, Tarble!" Vegeta exasperated, "you can't just yell like that all because you're thinking of some girl! I thought you were hurt!"

Kakarot kept laughing in the background while Tarble frantically shook his head. "No, it's not like that! A girl here saw me, _and I'm naked_!" He pointed over to his left to show them while he desperately tried to shield himself with his other hand. She was still standing there, giggling into her hand. They were in such a hurry to get to him that they somehow didn't see her there.

Vegeta was taken aback. She was pale, which brought out the softness to her ocean blue eyes. Her hair was short, about shoulders length, and it matched her eyes perfectly. It was rare for him to see someone on his planet with hair that wasn't either black or brown. It was very strange and foreign to him, but he rather liked it, especially on her.

The girl wrapped a few strands of hair behind her ear as she tried to compose herself. Her smile, he thought, was brighter than the stars themselves on the darkest of nights.

She was beautiful, although he wasn't going to admit that. At least, not out loud anyway.

Suddenly, Vegeta noticed how much taller Kakarot was compared to him. He stood up as straight as he could to try and even the difference out, but it didn't help very much. Vegeta never cared about his height before, but for some reason right now, it seemed to matter to him.

How strange.

Since he couldn't fix the height problem, he decided to puff his chest out more instead. He folded his arms tightly over it, and tried his best to scowl at the stranger. "Who are you, and why are you out here in the woods all by yourself?"

"You guys are out here by yourself," she answered, completely ignoring what he asked.

"That doesn't answer either of my questions" he huffed back.

"Aww give her a break!" Kakarot added, "Don't mind him! He can be a big grump sometimes, but he means well. I'm, Kakarot!" He waved at her as he smiled as much as he could. Then, he points her to the embarrassed prince who was still covering himself in the lake, "And that's, Tarble. And this," he nudged the oldest prince, "is, Vegeta!"

"No way!" Shock written all across her face, "You two must be the Princes! That's so cool! I never met other royalty before."

Vegeta skeptically narrowed his eyes, "what do you mean _other_?"

"I'm princess, Bulma!"

The three boys looked at each other and shrugged. None of them knew who she was. Vegeta took a few steps closer to her and smirked. "Yeah, I'm sure. Listen, just because that's what your parents call you before they tuck you into bed at night, doesn't mean you actually are one. Sorry to break it to you, girl."

"First of all," she stomped her foot. Who were they to say who she was and wasn't? Some nerve! "my name isn't _girl_. It's, _Bulma_! Second of all, yes I am! My dad is King Briefs, and he's at a meeting with yours right now! Some prince you are if you didn't even know that." She stuck her nose in the air to emphasize her point.

"I knew about the meeting!" Vegeta shouted defensively as he balled his hands into a fist, "I just didn't know he had a daughter! In fact, I didn't even know there was a King Briefs until this morning! Why is he here and why are you out in this forest alone then if you're his daughter?"

Bulma sat on the tree stump behind her as she began to play with her hair. "To answer your first question, we are actually your neighboring empire, although I'm not surprised you haven't heard of us before. Our people, the Aquians, are not known for our strength like you Saiyans. We are, however, extremely intelligent. My father, and even myself, are among some of the smartest in this galaxy. He wanted to speak with your father and ask he if would like to become allies. It would benefit both our nations greatly." She continued to comb her fingers through her hair, now kicking her feet up and down as she was still sitting on the stump. "As for being out here, I didn't feel like waiting in the palace by myself. I had no idea how long my dad would take, and I didn't plan on boring myself to death in there, so I decided to take a look around here. I somehow made it out over here, and was going to stick my feet in the water, but stopped when I saw him" she finished as she pointed to, Tarble.

"Oh, okay I guess." Vegeta answered awkwardly.

"Can you guys do me a favor?" She asked tentatively. Kakarot and Tarble enthusiastically nodded yes, while Vegeta just grunted his response. "Can you take me back to the palace? I think my dad should be done by now, so I have to go, but I kind of don't remember how to get back."

"Some genius you are," Vegeta laughed in her face, a face that turned from pale to red in second, "who goes deep into a forest for the first time, by themselves, without figuring a way to get back out?"

She hopped off the stump and started stomping away from the rude boy. "Fine then, don't help me! I'll find my way eventually if all you're going to do is insult me!"

Vegeta caught her wrist with his tail before she could get very far. "Relax. We'll take you back. Besides, it's much faster getting out of here if you know how to fly, which I'm sure you don't know how to do." The scrunched up defeat on her face proved his case. "That's what I thought."

They waited for Tarble to dry off and put his clothes on before they left. Once they were all ready, without warning, Vegeta scooped her up and took off with the others close behind him. To his surprise, she didn't scream once. She just squeezed her arms tighter around his neck and burrowed her face into his chest. Heat flooded into his cheeks, so he refused to look down at her, even for a second. He didn't want to take the chance of her seeing him like that.

Eventually they made it back, and just in time because her father walked out and was ready to leave. A part of him wished he didn't fly as fast as he did. He wanted an excuse to be around her for a little while longer. Hopefully his father agreed to King Brief's proposition.

All he wanted was to see her again.

oOoOo

_A/N: I want to make a few quick points before I end this chapter. Yes, I know Goku is supposed to be younger than Vegeta, but in my story I want them to be the same age. No real reason, I just do. Bulma is also the same age as them._

_Also, for the sake of the story, I want to have Planet Vegeta like Earth in the sense that there are different races and nationalities, therefore other Kings and Kingdoms. _

_Oh, and no, Bulma doesn't have a tail. _

_Please let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed this so far!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: _

_Reviews: __Steph7085__- Thank you very much! I'm glad you thought so :)_

_Elianni__- Don't worry, I do plan on continuing this! The quicker the updates do depend on reviews though :)_

_Apollo1147__- Thank you so much! That was the most thoughtful review anyone has ever given me! I appreciate it and time and effort you put into it! Characterization wise, yes I went with Kakarot being more like Goku, and Vegeta being a little "nicer" as you put it. My head canon is that the Saiyans were only as mean and ruthless like we saw on the show because of Frieza, and since he wasn't such a problem before in my story, none of the Saiyans are really that evil. I'm also glad you like what I did with Raditz and Nappa! I'm trying to find a way to include them more, since I love their dynamic together. Cute Tarble will also have a bigger role later on._

_Now, back to the story. It's starting off five years later._

_oOoOoO_

Kakarot managed to land another punch right in the middle of Vegeta's face, sending the prince spiraling backwards, and landing hard on the ground. This time, he made no attempts of getting up. He just laid there on the damp dirt in the forest, all sprawled out in defeat.

This wasn't like Vegeta, at all. Kakarot has known him all his life, and not once has his friend ever given up on anything, especially when it came to a fight.

Yes, Kakarot was fully aware of his own strength. The boy was now light years away from what he used to be as a kid, and was able to give Vegeta a better match now that they were older. However, Vegeta was immensely stronger now, too. He should not have been taking nearly as many hits as he had, but today he wasn't able to block even the most basic of attacks. It was starting to worry him.

Kakarot hovered directly over him, cocking his head to the side. "What's on your mind, Vegeta? You've been off all day. Tarble could have even dodged that last attack." He offered his hand to help Vegeta up, but the prince just slapped it away as he slowly sat up on his own. Kakarot sat down and crossed his legs in front of him so they could be on the same eye level.

Vegeta leaned back, supporting his body weight with his hands behind him. What he had to say embarrassed him, and he wasn't sure how to address it with the other Saiyan. After contemplating for what felt like eternity, he decided to just spit it out. "It's about the ceremony tonight" he muffled.

"What about it?"

"Are you going?"

"Of course I'm going! My father is going to be one of the men who receive an award! I wouldn't miss it for the world." Kakarot beamed with pride. Tonight was a ceremony that recognized all those who were deemed some of the bravest, and strongest, warriors in the Saiyan army. The King himself picked only a few men, and awards them with a medal of honor. All the warriors are invited to the palace, along with their families. Bardock, Kakarot's father, was one of those men. The ceremony is held every ten years, so it's a big deal every time it comes around and everyone treats it as such.

Bardock was the first in their family to ever receive such an award. Raditz wants to continue with their family's new legacy and so does Kakarot one day.

"Are you bringing anyone with you?" Vegeta asked as he felt the embarrassment rising up again.

"Yep, Raditz and my mom!"

"That's not what I meant you, moron!" He took his frustration out on the grass as he started yanking out chunks from the ground. His jaw clenched as tight as it could. Sometimes Vegeta thought talking to him was like pulling out teeth. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down again. "I meant are you bringing a date tonight?"

"Oh!" Kakarot exclaimed while he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I am. Chi Chi is going to be my date. I really like her, and if it goes well, I was hoping to ask her out on a real date! Just the two of us."

"You're bringing that harpy?" Chi Chi was Kakarot's neighbor. Every so often Vegeta would fly over to Kakarot's house to spar there, so he would see her sometimes. Those two have had feelings for each other since they were kids. Why Kakarot liked her back though was beyond him. The girl had some attitude on her, not that he didn't, but that wasn't the point.

"She's not so bad, Vegeta. You've never given her a real chance, so you wouldn't know. Besides, I'm sure me inviting her is not problem," he said, quickly changing the subject. "so again, what's wrong?"

The prince shifted around to find more grass to remove and crush. "Well, I don't have a date, and I figured you didn't either, but now you do so this is even more awkward." That wasn't a complete lie, but he definitely shied away from most of the truth still.

"I thought you asked, Bulma?" Kakarot asked innocently, tilting his head again.

Every muscle tensed up at the sound of her name, and he blushed, looking away. He hated how even her name had such an effect on him "Why would you just assume that?" He said it as nastily as he could; trying to save whatever dignity he had left. It pissed Vegeta off that Kakarot didn't even hesitate with his response. His mother had asked the same thing the day before. What, did everyone really think he would ask her to be his date? Why? It didn't make any sense to him. She was just some girl.

A smart, beautiful, perfect girl.

That didn't mean anything though, and it certainly did not mean he would go running to her like some child and ask for her hand for a night. He did have some pride left, despite what everyone thought.

"Because you spend more time with her then I do with Chi Chi, and that's saying something. Bulma's awesome anyway, so why wouldn't I assume that you asked her?"

Before Vegeta could spit out a few rude remarks that were running through his head, the alarm on his scouter went off. Their time was up, so he had to fly back to the palace while Kakarot had to head to his home and get ready for tonight. Kakarot knew better than to continue pressing on the matter, so he didn't bring it up again. They parted their separate ways as they flew home.

As soon as he made it home, Vegeta went to take a shower in his room. He stood directly under the shower head, letting the hot water beat on his back. He stayed there for a long while, trying to figure out what to do. It's been months since he's known about this ceremony, and that's how long he's been debating about asking her. Why did it even matter so much to him? It shouldn't, and he was aware of that, but it still did.

He was a warrior, one of, if not the, strongest on the planet!

He was a prince, one day destined to be king!

He could have anything, and everything, he wanted. It was all within his reach, but not her, and deep down, he knew that was what scared him most. She had too much power over him. All he knew was he had to find a way to stop it.

The only problem was, Vegeta didn't want to, which made the struggle even more difficult.

Vegeta finally got out of the shower and started to dry off and put his clothes on. Bulma should be arriving any minute now, because she usually gets there around this time every day. The second she finishes her father's school work, she flies her air craft over and spends the rest of the day with him.

He opened his door to find Bulma sitting on the middle of his bed, waiting for him with a smile on her face. "Hey, Vegeta! Did you miss me?" She asked playfully.

"No" he said as he rubbed the rest of the water out of his hair with his towel. His tone came out a little harsher then he expected it to, but he made no effort correcting it.

Bulma pouted, ignoring how cranky the prince was acting, "not even a little?"

"No" he repeated again. He could see her fuming from the corner of his eye. A small smirk curled at the corner of his lip. That fire inside her always made him come back for more, especially since he felt so cold without it.

"Damn" she was crossed her arms now that she was finally annoyed with him. "Someone's extra pissy today." Even for her, she thought it was a little too soon for the two to already be arguing. Sometimes he was moodier then she was.

It was her fault that he was! Intentional or not, she was the reason he was so strung up. Of course it didn't help having her in his bed, too, like she belonged there with him.

She kind of did in a way though. Whenever he had a hard day, whether it was with his father's meetings, or new training regiments he was required to do, they found their way back here in his bed. It was their safe place. Bulma would let him hold her, as if she was able to channel his pain and frustrations into her that way so she could share his burden. He didn't have to say a word for her to know how much he valued that time they shared, and her.

Vegeta sat on the corner of his bed, and he hung his head down low. Concern immediately washed over Bulma. She crawled over next to him, and slung her hands around his neck while she was behind him. "Vegeta, what's wrong? Talk to me." She sensed him tensing up, so she lightly stroked the side of his arm, coaxing him to relax and open up.

"Are you going to the ceremony tonight?" He asked roughly.

Bulma slightly pulled back and was confused. "No… I wasn't asked to come since it's strictly a Saiyan tradition, not Aquian. Why?"

"Well, if you're not busy tonight-"

She kissed his cheek before she jumped out of the bed. "I thought you'd never ask! Of course I'll be your date!"

Vegeta folded his arms across his chest, and dipped his head lower to try and hide his burning cheeks. He didn't have time to yell at her for being so presumptuous because she was already out the door. She yelled down the hall that she would return in two hours, all dolled up and ready. He dropped onto his bed, trying his best not to think of how beautiful she was going to look when she came back.

Finally, two hours arrived, and like she promised, was back in the palace on the dot. Beautiful was not the right word to describe how she looked. No word was good enough for her. She was simply breath taking.

She showed up in an aqua blue dress that glimmered almost as bright as her eyes. The dress hugged her body perfectly, and her hair framed her face just right. She brushed her blue bangs out the way. Suddenly, Vegeta felt very inadequate and under dressed. For a formal Saiyan event such as this, it was customary for the royal family to wear their armor, only with a few added details. Like a red cape, and the family crescent ingrained onto the chest of the armor.

"You look so handsome, Vegeta!" Bulma clutched her hands together over her heart. Heat started swelling up in the pit of his stomach.

"You're not so bad yourself." She slapped him across the chest for his mediocre at best compliment. He softly laughed to himself as he offered her his arm. She slightly bowed as she graciously accepted, forgetting how annoyed she was moments ago. He guided her to their table that they would be sharing with Kakarot and Chi Chi for the night. It took some convincing, but Vegeta was eventually able to get his father to agree to this seating arrangement. He was actually kind of excited for the rest of the night now, even if the loud harpy was with them.

The night went even better than expected. The guest enjoyed themselves, the food was great and abundant, and everyone cheered and screamed for the warriors receiving their awards. After the ceremony was over, the crowd started dwindling down until eventually; it was just Vegeta and Bulma. They spent the rest of the time making fun of some ridiculous outfits that some people wore. In the midst of their laughing, Vegeta heard faint footsteps in the distant.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the outline of the person and immediately knew who it was. In a blink, he pulled Bulma under the table. "Don't pop out until I come back and tell you to."

"But-"

"No arguing!" He hissed through his teeth and left the table, and she could hear him walk out the room. Bulma had never seen him like this before, and if she didn't know any better, she would have thought she saw fear in his eyes. If his eyes didn't give enough away, the tremble and shake in his voice did. If he didn't want her to leave, for whatever reason, then she wouldn't. She curled up into a ball, and waited.

She waited under that table for what felt like ages until he finally returned for her. Vegeta lifted the table cloth, and waved his hand, signaling her to come out. All color had been drained from his face, as if he had just seen a ghost. She followed him to his room and waited for him to close the door behind him. "Who was that?"

"Frieza." All emotion was gone. He sounded so hollow, so empty.

"Who's that? And what does he want?" No one has ever mentioned that name before. She couldn't help but wonder why.

"He's a monster, a terrible fucking monster. I met him once when I was about five years old. Even back then I could sense that about him. He's a tyrant who takes what he wants. No matter the cost."

"And he wants you?!" She cried out, jumping to the first conclusion that she could make. The room felt like it was spinning and losing oxygen, and fast.

"Not me, just my "assistance" as he put it. I'm not sure what he wants exactly, but I have no choice but to go with him. My father's order." Bulma could hear the slight betrayal in Vegeta's voice when he mentioned his father.

Bulma curled up in a ball on top of his bed. What did that mean? Why did Frieza want Vegeta? What was he going to do? All these questions just kept repeating and screaming in her head. "How long will you be gone" was the only question important enough to ask out of all of them.

"A few weeks I think."

A few weeks were too long, but if it was his father's orders, she knew he really did have no choice. If Frieza is as awful as Vegeta describes, how could his father ever let his son near that man? Clearly Vegeta was terrified of him. What kind of father would put their son through that? Bulma moved over, patting the side next to her for Vegeta to lie down. He climbed in the bed and draped the covers over them. "Please stay" she asked. He never heard her sound so weak and frail.

He couldn't say yes, no matter how badly he wanted to; because that would be making a promise he knew he could not keep. The only thing he could do was wrap his arms around her waist and pull her in closer, and wrap his tail around her arm. He stayed like that until she fell asleep. The moment she did, he crawled out and packed his things. He had to leave in the morning, and it would be easier for the both of them if he was gone before she awake. He didn't have the heart to see her cry, especially when it was because of him.

Before he shut the door behind him, he heard her whisper his name. Whether it was a dream or not, he didn't look back to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Reviews_: _elianni__- I'm sorry the last chapter was sad. I'm also sorry that this chapter is a bit sadder. _

_Apollo1147-__ Yes, there was a time lapse! I said it was five years later at the very beginning of last chapter :) ! Also, again, thank you so much for your critique! After you pointed it out, I saw and understood what you meant. It helped a lot and I really appreciated it!_

_Now, on to the story!_

oOoOoOo

His eyes darted across the room, waiting for someone to reveal themselves and attack him. Every muscle in his body was in a permanent state of tenseness, and he barely ever slept. Sleeping would only leave him more vulnerable, and he refused to give any of those cowards that satisfaction. Three months in this hell hole can turn any sane person into a paranoid one who twitched at the sight of their own shadow, and it disgusted Vegeta that he became one of them.

Frieza had been looking for something across the galaxy, what it was exactly, Vegeta still had no idea. He didn't care enough to ask. The sooner he did his job, the sooner he would be able to go home. At the end of the day, that was his only objective.

His job was to purge whatever planet he was on, find their ruler, and bring them in for questioning. If they failed to give the answer Frieza was looking for, they were killed on the spot. So far, out of the five planets he visited, those five rulers were slaughtered. Vegeta was never there to witness it happen, or the questioning for that matter, because he had no "authorization", as Zarbon put it. At first it didn't matter at all to, Vegeta. He figured the more he knew about the operative, the deeper in he would be, which meant the harder it would be for him to return to his planet. Besides, the less he dealt with Frieza, the better. Apparently his plan for avoidance didn't make a difference.

Frieza personally came into his living quarters during the night, unannounced, and ruthlessly beat him. At first, Vegeta fought back. He fought as hard as he could, but to no avail. The more he fought back, the more Frieza would mock him while he finished him off. The man did not stop until Vegeta passed out. He woke up a few days later in the rejuvenation tank. Once he was all healed, Frieza had another mission lined up and waiting for him.

This pattern continued after every mission. Vegeta would bring him their ruler, they ended up being useless, and so he paid the price. It wasn't fair. He was being punished and he didn't understand why. He did as he was told without question, so why wasn't that good enough? It wasn't Vegeta's fault that they never had what he was searching for, but that didn't seem to matter to the bastard of a lizard. Vegeta was beginning to wonder if whatever it was that he was desperate to find even existed.

The only good thing about the situation, if you could call it that, was that it made him stronger. Saiyans grow in strength after recovering from critical damages that they suffer in battle. It made him that much closer to becoming stronger than Frieza, and when that day finally came, he would kill the man for humiliating him. He vowed to make him suffer the way he had.

It was almost like it was becoming a game to Frieza. It was seemed like now he was just playing to see how far he could go before breaking him. Vegeta was so close to proving to that monster that he never could, and never would, until he eventually slipped. It was a few days ago, and today he was finally returning home. He was so close, and he couldn't even hold out for a little while longer. Pathetic.

Like clockwork, Frieza made his way to his room, disappointed with the turn out of his recent mission. And like always, he attacked the innocent young prince, enjoying his bled shed and screams that he evoked. Every time Vegeta found himself in this position, he would think of Bulma and repeat her name in his head like a song. It was the only thing that kept him going some nights.

For a moment, Frieza paused. Vegeta hesitated to open his eyes. He assumed the sadistic man just wanted Vegeta to witness what he was doing to him, until eventually, he spoke. "What did you say?"

Panic caused his chest to tighten into a knot. What if he said something vulgar to him again without realizing it? His tail twitched in anticipation for the beating to quickly become worst tenfold as it had in the past for his childish mistakes. Frieza grabbed his shirt, and lifted him up by the collar so he could look him in the eye. "I asked you a question you filthy monkey!" Vegeta's back slammed into the wall as he was thrown across the room.

It took all his strength to stand up, panting for air as he did. "I don't know what you're talking about!" His lungs regretted the sudden growl. They felt like they were being stabbed over, and over, and over again.

"Oh dear boy," Frieza chuckled, "you really don't have a clue do you? You called out some name while I was giving you… another lesson. Bulma, I think it was?"

Vegeta's eyes shot wide open with horror, starring at the man before him. How could he be so foolish? How could he do that to Bulma? The only thing he had left that was still pure, and now he tainted it by allowing her name to spill from his lips. He swore to himself he would never let Frieza know of her because he would only use her as leverage against the prince, or worst. She was young and beautiful after all. He shuddered at just the thought, pushing the sudden images away from his mind.

Vegeta focused his attention on the floor, glaring so intensely he was surprised he didn't burn a hole through the ground. He had failed her. He had no right thinking about her in a place like this. Even the idea of her on this damn ship was enough to ruin her, but he was selfish and weak. He only thought of himself, never her, and now? Well, now he lost the one thing he treasured most.

"I must say, I'm upset that you were thinking of another while with me. I suppose I wasn't more forceful with you." Frieza slithered closer to him. "Who is she?"

"She's no one!"

"You're lying because you wouldn't have been calling out that name right now if that were true."

"You can't prove that." Maybe he could bluff his way out of this. Or if worst came to worst, he could just provoke the man about something else and make him forget her name completely, even if it meant continuing his punishment. Vegeta was desperate at this point and didn't care what it cost to fix his mistake.

Frieza took his time assessing the prince. If he wanted to, he could easily disprove his claim. Frieza knew that Vegeta knew that, so he decided to keep this new information under his belt for another time. He ordered the prince to heal his wounds in the rejuvenation tank as he walked out, and Vegeta hasn't seen him since.

Now he was boarding off the ship, with nothing but the clothes on his back. Tarble, Kakarot, and Bulma were all waiting outside for him, and he expected as much. The trio was jumping up and down, yelling for him to hurry up and come out faster. Instead of greetings and "I missed you", the second Vegeta landed he flew off towards the palace without saying a word, leaving them all stunned as they watched him fly right by.

Weeks had passed and things didn't change very much with Vegeta. He barely spoke, if he did at all, and isolated himself from everyone. The only time he granted anyone with his presence was when he had to attend his father's meetings, or to eat, but even then he just brought the food to his room and ate alone. His parents were the only ones who understood their eldest son's pain. They were forced to work for Frieza too once before, so they wouldn't ask more of him until he was ready to give it. Vegeta was grateful for that.

At first, Kakarot and Tarble tried to distract him, but nothing worked. Vegeta barely had it in him to train by himself, let alone with either of them. Eventually, the two gave up and gave him his space, noticing that that was what his parents had done. They knew that if they continued to try and push him into anything, he would grow to resent them, and they didn't want to take the chance.

Bulma was hit the hardest. The night he returned, she corned and yelled at him. She spent months counting down the days she would see him again, and every day she prayed for him to come home safe. There were some nights she cried herself to sleep because the bed felt so empty and cold. She wasn't used to being away from him for so long. So yeah, she was pissed that he didn't even have the curtesy to say hi to her, and she let him know that. When she was finished, all he did was turn his back on her, and told her to leave and not come back.

She thought she heard him wrong at the time, so he repeated it again to make sure he was clear. He could never forget the tears that welled up in her eyes as she stormed out the room. That was the last time her saw her.

It was for her own good, and his. He made a promise to himself back on the ship that he would fix his mess, and this was the only way he saw fit. He had to distance himself, even if it meant having to hurt her in the process.

At least she would be safe.

The doors were left opened as he stood outside of bedroom onto his balcony. Watching the sunset didn't have the same effect on him as it used to, which was a shame. He could feel himself closing off from the world more each day, and he couldn't stop it. Somehow he convinced himself it was for the better. Thinking there truly wasn't evil in the world, and thinking he could stop it if he ever found it, was just naïve and foolish. He knew better now. There was also no running from what's inside you. It was better to face that head on then to allow yourself to delve into some sort illusion that wasn't real.

His muscles suddenly twitched when he felt the presence of an unwelcomed guest. "I already said I have no interest in sparring with you today, Tarble."

"It's a good thing I'm not here for one then." It wasn't Tarble, but instead, Bulma. He screwed his eyes shut when he heard her voice. He should have known she would confront him again sooner or later. The latter of the two was preferred though, or not at all. It seems like he would just have to try harder. She would get it eventually.

"Regardless of what you came here for, I want you to leave. This time don't come back. I thought I was clear about that the first time."

"You don't mean that." She spoke defiantly, although he could still hear the small tremble in her voice.

"I never took you as the groveling pathetic type. Do yourself a favor, and don't start to be one now. Save whatever small amount of dignity you have left and get out. You're not wanted here anymore. What is so hard to understand about that?" His fist clenched against the railing so hard that he managed to dent the metal. He didn't have to look at her to know she was choking back some tears. Why couldn't she save them both the trouble and just go? Why did she just stand there and let him make her cry? Where was her pride? Did she like pain, because he sure as hell didn't, especially not when it came to her. Maybe she really was pathetic because anyone else would have known when to call it quits and leave already, but not her.

"Talk to me, Vegeta!" She begged him. "I know this isn't really you right now. Your word is safe with me. You know that. Whatever happened, I would never think less of you, so-"

"_Safe? Safe." _He stormed past her, making his way back into his room, slamming the balcony doors shut. "You don't know what I did! You don't know a damn thing! How could you stand there and preach to me about being _safe _when you don't know what it is you're promising to protect? Don't be so stupid and childish. You're better than that, or at least I once thought you were."

Bulma stalked towards him, only stopping inches in front of the prince. "Then tell me so I can figure that out for myself!" She shouted as she threw her hands into the air. "I can't help you if you won't let me!"

"I didn't ask for your damn help!"

"You didn't need to!" She shoved two fingers to his chest and he slapped it away. Bulma's cold blue eyes starred into his, challenging him. His black orbs returned the challenge with fire of his own. Bulma saw more than just fire though, she saw emptiness. She saw a broken fragment of the prince she grew to love. She could see he was damaged, and she didn't know how far from repair. What did Frieza do to him? What kind of pain was he forced to go through? All the questions kept rattling through her head until she couldn't stand it anymore, and fresh tears formed at the corner of her eyes. Vegeta's face slightly softened when he saw her inner turmoil. She lunged herself at him and cried into his chest. "I'm sorry, Vegeta. I had no right to demand such a thing from you. You don't have to tell me a word, but please, _please_, don't push me away. Don't punish me so you can punish you. Don't do that to yourself."

Even after all he has done and said to her, she's still worried about him. She didn't care about the pain he caused her, or why. Why couldn't she just hate him? It would have made this whole thing easier. He clenched his eyes shut as she continued to sob into his chest. "I told him about you" he finally said in a low voice. "I didn't mean to, but I did. I am just trying to protect you now from my mistake."

Bulma lifted her head to look up at him, and blinked a few strand of tears away in confusion. "What are you talking about?" She asked in between sniffles.

He gestured to the bed and guided them both so they could sit down. Vegeta explained everything to her, and how weak he was that night. The entire time he spoke, he focused his attention on her hands, and how her nails would dig into her skin from time to time. He wondered what she was thinking as he spoke. "That's why I can't be in your life anymore. The more you're around me the more you'll be in danger. You don't know Frieza like I do."

Things were quiet for a long time. Vegeta was waiting for her to accuse him of being some monster for the innocent people he killed, and he was expecting her to hate him for putting her life on the line the way he had. It was easier to have her hate him for the rest of her life then spend the rest of it hurt by him. All he needed was for her to say those words.

"I don't care. He forced you into all of that, Vegeta. It wasn't your fault. I also don't give a crap if he knows my name. There is nothing that he could do, or you could do, that would ever make me leave you. I'm not going anywhere, ever. I'm staying right here as long as you let me."

"Then you really are a fool."

"Call it what you want. It doesn't change my answer."

Bulma laid down on her side, and patted her hip so he could hold her. He hesitated at first. It's been so long since they've done this. She could see his inner conflict, so she dragged his arm over her waist and held it there. She intertwined their fingers together, and his tail snaked its way up to wrap around her wrist. He finally let himself succumb to his desire and pulled her close. His face nuzzled into the crook of her neck, and he inhaled deeply. He loved the way she smelt of vanilla with a hint of cinnamon. It was his favorite scent in the world, and it was all hers. He missed having his room smell of her.

Bulma began to sing quietly to herself, but he couldn't make out the words. "Louder" he whispered in her ear. His hot breath on her skin sent shivers through her body.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when music's gone_

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound"_

Vegeta held her closer with each word. She's never sung for him before, and now he couldn't help but wonder why. Her voice was as smooth as velvet and brought him comfort, something he hasn't felt since the day he left.

"Sing it again." Bulma smiled to herself when he asked. He sounded like the young boy she met for the first time all those years ago. She sang her song for the whole night until he fell asleep. Her prince wasn't beyond repairing. He was still here, and he was still hers. Right now, that was the only thing that mattered.

_A/N: So I was listening to "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift and I knew I had to use it for this chapter. It really is beautiful, and is a perfect song for these two. Thanks for an amazing song I can cry to while thinking of Vegeta and Bulma, Taylor! _

_So reviews would be super duper nice if you have the time. I want to know how everyone is digging this story so far! Next week we might see more of Kakarot and Tarble, if it pans out the way I'm thinking. I really do love those two. I love them as much as I love you all. _

_See you all next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Reviews: __elianni- __Yes! Taylor Swift has some amazing songs! Glad someone appreciated it :) . Thank you very much for your constant reviews! If I could give you a set of dragon balls, I would._

oOoOoOoOo

Gingerly he stroked her hair, relishing every bit of this moment. Her vibrant blue hair was softer than silk itself. She was letting her hair grow out over the years, and it was a little past her shoulder now. He loved the way it cascaded into place on her while she was asleep. The messier look from tossing herself around during the night looked rather nice on her. Softly, Vegeta brushed a few strands away from her face so he could see her better. The only time Bulma ever seemed peaceful was when she was sleeping. It was hard to believe she is such a pain in the ass when she's awake looking the way she does now.

After all these years he still couldn't understand what it was about her. She made him feel like there was a reason worth fighting for besides to claim himself the victor. She made him care more about his well-being, and have a reason to come back from any battle in one piece. She made him feel vulnerable, just by hearing his name fall from her lips.

For a while he would ask himself where his pride was. To think, a weak girl like herself could make him lose it all by her mere presence baffled him because there was one thing a Saiyan always kept, his pride. His long absence made him realize though that he never lost it in the first place. Bulma was his pride, just like she was his everything else. At first the thought horrified and disgusted him, but now watching her sleep made him believe otherwise for the time being.

The sun crept its way up, finally leaking more light in between his window shades. The soft beams were now directly hitting her eyes, waking her up almost instantly. Slowly she blinked the grogginess from her eyes, pleased to see that Vegeta was already awake and watching her while she slept.

"You need to get off of me," he said while slightly nudging her.

"Well good morning to you, too." Would it kill him to ever say hello first? The more she questioned it, the more she realized it probably would. God forbid he was ever polite for a second. Apparently manners were beneath the prince.

"I have to train. Move."

"No, I'm comfortable." To emphasize her point, she scooched closer to him, nuzzling her cheek on his bare chest, and draping her arm around his torso. Bulma made a mental note to herself when he didn't make any effort to push her off again, and sighed in contempt.

Absent mindedly, her fingers trailed against his bare chest. She loved how smooth his ivory skin was to the touch, and how his muscles tightened under her fingertips. Eventually, they stopped when they came across a few scars. They were new because she vividly recalled none of them being there before he left on his mission. A frown formed at the corner of her lips as she continued to trace them. Not only did someone hurt him, repeatedly, but they left the marks so Vegeta would be reminded of it forever. What she would give to make them all go away.

Vegeta trapped her hand in his, stopping her ministrations. She didn't have to say any words for him to know what she was thinking. He couldn't have her thinking like that, not about him. Something small tugged at his heart with the thought of her hurting for him. His tail trailed up her wrist until it met with her fingers. She lightly stroked it, making Vegeta purr quietly. She loved when he did that, and he knew it. For some reason it always brought her comfort, which in turn, did the same for him.

"So my father is throwing a party tonight at our palace," she said to break the silence. "You should come."

"What for?" His eyes were closed now, savoring the thoughtful touches as he pulled her closer to him.

"Because I want you there, idiot. Why else would I ask?"

"I meant what is the party for. Also, you should never insult someone if you're trying to get them to attend something for you, rude wench. For a princess, you sure lack in manners." Bulma slapped him as hard as she could, even though she knew it wouldn't even so much as tickle him. Vegeta laughed at her poor attempts to hurt him, which only pissed her off even more. He was the last person to be calling anyone else rude! The nerve of him!

"He made some breakthrough that was going to better not only our empire, but yours. I'm not sure about all the details though. I haven't paid all that much attention to it since he started working on it not too long ago, but it's supposed to be brilliant. I'm not surprised; it is my father we're talking about."

Her father really was a brilliant man. Vegeta was smart, no doubt about it, but he would be lying if he said he was able to keep up with him or even Bulma sometimes. If she said it was that great, then he believed her. It did strike him as odd though that she didn't know what it was, and why it was so incredible. It wasn't like her to not be involved with whatever it was her father cooked up in his labs. She was his partner in everything because she was the only person who could actually keep up with the old man and his scientific rambles. "Why don't you know? I find that odd, considering you always have your nose in everything."

Bulma rolled her eyes, knowing he was only trying to get her riled up. "I've just been distracted and didn't have time for it, alright?" She pushed herself up to a sitting position, crossing her arms. Vegeta propped himself up too with his hands behind him supporting his weight. Immediately he regretted pushing her on the subject, missing their shared warmth. "Will you go, or not?" She asked again in a small voice.

"Sure," he answered with a nod. "Now you really do need to get out," he said, wanting to change the subject. Her sadness was replaced with agitation and annoyance, a look he knew all too well from her. He smirked, loving how he knew how to always get her going. She really did make it too easy sometimes.

After a few crude remarks that were said under hear breath, she finally did as her asked and left. But not before she threw a pillow at his face, which he caught effortlessly, and told him not to be late.

Taking his time, Vegeta put on some training clothes and walked over to his brother's room. It's been a damn long time since he's actually spoken to Tarble, and he hated it. He missed him, even if he would never admit it out loud. He knocked on the door and opened it, not waiting for his permission. When he did he saw both Tarble and Kakarot sprawled out with their hands behind their heads, lying down on the opposite sides of the large bed. The second he cleared his throat, and they realized who it was, they shot up in unison. They were surprised to see him out of his room for once.

"Up for some sparring?" He tried to avoid sounding so awkward, but it didn't seem to work. It's been so long since anything has been normal between them, and he knew he better than to think he could just jump back into things like nothing happened, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try.

Without hesitation, the Tarble and Kakarot agreed. The three stormed out their home and flew as fast as they could to their secret stop. To Vegeta's surprise and amusement, even Tarble fought, and he put up a good fight too. It was almost unbelievable to see how much stronger he had become since the last time they fought. Pride swelled up inside him with this new discovery. Kakarot was much stronger now, too. No doubt that they had been sparring together in their free time during his absence. To think little Tarble had been willingly training for once. He couldn't help but wonder why now.

After another hour of going at each other, the three finally called it quits. Kakarot and Tarble were both hunched over, struggling to get some air in their lungs. Vegeta however, seemed to have barely broken a sweat. "Not going to lie," Kakarot huffed out in between breaths, "I figured this wouldn't be such a blowout. I mean, I really thought I finally caught up to you. We've been training our asses off since you left. I guess we didn't try hard enough. You're on a whole other level now!"

Tarble slung his arm over Vegeta's shoulders. "Honestly, brother! That was incredible! Can't believe I ever thought I actually stood a chance against you now." He laughed to himself, but soon regretted it. Any additional movement caused him pain. He must have bruised every muscle and bone in his body, but he didn't care. None of the pain mattered if it meant he could have his brother back again.

"Yes I am quite remarkable now," he responded with a smirk, "but it was gained at a price. There were days I truly thought I was going to die. I supposed it worked in my favor. The new power boost, it's exhilarating to say the least."

"I knew you wouldn't die," Tarble said, ignoring the ego trip he was having about his new found strength. "You're my big brother, strongest on the planet! Hell, probably one of the strongest in the galaxy! I knew you'd come back alive." Tarble couldn't help but tense up while he spoke. All the buried emotions and worries finally surfacing. It's true, he knew in his heart Vegeta wouldn't die or be killed. Vegeta could handle pain, sure, but that didn't mean he was okay with the fact that he had to suffer in it alone.

Unlike Tarble, Vegeta was not one to openly show others his feelings. To him it was a weakness, but his brother never saw it that way. Suffice to say, Tarble opening up began to make Vegeta feel uncomfortable. "Don't go all sentimental on me! No use getting upset over something that didn't happen. If you cry I swear I'll give you a damn reason to."

Tarble shook his head and quietly chuckled. He knew his confession made him unease. He could never understand why it bothered his brother to show emotions so much, but he respected his unspoken wish and kept the rest to himself.

"Hey Vegeta," Kakarot interrupted. "So you promised Bulma you wouldn't be late, right?"

"More like she forced those words into my mouth, but yes. Why?"

"Because it's in 30 minutes and-" Kakarot was never able to finish the rest because Vegeta immediately dashed into the sky, yelling profanities as he passed by. Sure, Frieza was scary when he was angry, but she was absolutely terrifying when she was. He didn't want to think about what she would do if he broke his, or more like her, promise.

He managed to arrive on time, thanking any God that was listening to him on the way here. As he waited for her at the bottom of the stairwell, he straightened whatever seemed out of place. Why is he so nervous all of a sudden? It was only a stupid party.

"Don't worry Vegeta, you look handsome. You always do." Her words snuck up on the prince, and he froze in place. His eyes slowly trailed up the steps, until they finally met hers. His heart raced, and his breath hitched, and his eyes were now locked on her. How could someone be so beautiful?

The dress was simple, yet perfect. It was a snug black dress, with no sleeves, and cut off above her knees. The side of her dress was slightly open with stitches lacing in between. Her hair was in a loose ponytail with a few strands of hair framing her face. His favorite part about the whole ensemble though, was her bright pink lip stick. How had he not noticed her full her lips before? "And we match! This is perfect!"

Vegeta looked down, realizing she was right. He wore a black party shirt, with black slacks. It was a coincidence, of course. He figured wearing black was simple, but still nice enough to look dressed up for a party. Now a small part of him was glad though. People wouldn't try to come between them if they assumed they were an item. Not that it mattered, he told himself. It was just less of a headache watching people swoon over her right in front of him. At least, that's what he tried to convince himself. "Yeah, whatever. Let's just grab a table already."

Bulma smiled and nodded in agreement as she laced her fingers between his, guiding him to their designated table. Before he pulled her seat out so she could sit down, she grabbed him by the arm. "Wait, I don't want to sit down yet. Can we dance first?"

"No," he stated matter of factly. "I don't dance."

"Aww c'mon, Vegeta! Just one dance! Please?"

"No." He was a warrior! Not some ridiculous dancer! Besides, the room was already full of people. There was no way he would subject himself to such humiliation, and in front of strangers no less!

"Fine" Bulma stuck her nose in the air, looking away from him. "If you won't, then I'm sure Yamcha will."

"Yamcha? Who the hell is, Yamcha?!" His voice raised a few octaves. Not once has she ever mentioned this name before. Maybe she was lying and just made up a name to trick him into dancing with her. She was pretty manipulative, so he wouldn't put it pass her to think of something like that. "You know what? Go ahead," he finally said, thinking he beat her at her own game. She stomped off, not wanting to be anywhere near the prince. He smirked, thinking he won.

His eyes followed her as she strode across the dance floor, watching to see what she planned on doing. He assumed she would storm out the party for a few minutes all together, not to actually find someone. He hated how friendly she was with the stranger. How was she already laughing? She just got there! He couldn't possibly be so funny. His ki flared the longer she was with him.

He marched over to where they were, and slightly stood in front of her, forcing the other guy to take a few steps back. "Who the fuck is this?" He growled through his teeth, not taking his eyes off him.

"This is, Yamcha. You know that because I told you I was coming to talk to him."

"I didn't realize bottom feeding scums were allowed through the palace doors."

"Who the hell are you calling scum, you arrogant prick!" Yamcha finally lashed out, tired of Vegeta already.

"I call it like I see it, you weak-ass bitch!" Both the boys balled up their fist, getting ready to fight. Bulma quickly stepped in between them in attempts to deescalate the tension, spreading her arms out as far as she can so the two can get some distance. Guys were such pig-headed idiots.

"Vegeta, that's not right! You can't just walk up and start insulting him! I invited him myself, so of course he's allowed to be here! Besides, I asked you to dance, you said no, so I asked him because I knew he would say yes! That's it, done, no more!"

"Well, I changed my mind! You're not dancing with this filth, you're dancing with me. C'mon." Neither Bulma, nor Yamcha, had time to protest because he already grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her to the dance floor.

After being manhandled enough by him, she finally gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he held her by the waist. He looked over at Yamcha from time to time, and tightened his grip on her possessively. To think, this was almost that trash holding her like this so intimately. He wanted to walk right back over there and punch him every time he noticed him stealing a few glimpses at, Bulma. "So, is this why you were so _distracted_?" He spat out in a harsh tone. "You have a boyfriend? That it? I thought you would have better taste in men then him."

She rolled her eyes at his petty comment. "He's not my boyfriend, jackass. Just a friend."

"You didn't answer the first question."

"Yes, Vegeta, he was the reason! There, are you happy now? You were gone for months, and it hurt too much to visit Kakarot and Tarble knowing you wouldn't be there when I saw them. It hurt even more knowing you were finally home, and you didn't want me there with you. I met Yamcha at some mall where I was shopping not long after you left with, Frieza. He was a very good friend to me when I needed one, and he was a good distraction. He made me forget for a while about how much I missed you."

He let her go and stopped dancing and walked outside to the balcony, leaving her alone. The air was crisp and cold, but not as cold as he felt right now. How she coped with her issues was none of his business. If she thought befriending that poor excuse of a guy was a good way of dealing with it, it shouldn't matter to him. Besides, it was what he wanted after all. He wanted her to hurt so she would hate him enough to never think of him again. Seeing her try and replace him though, and find another to fix what he caused? Well, that was something he didn't plan on having to deal with too.

"I forgave you a long time ago, Vegeta." How long had she been out there? Probably as long as he has been, he thought.

"I didn't ask for your forgiveness."

"I don't care because you got it. You should forgive yourself too, you know." Bulma stood right next to him, looking out in the same direction he was. They stood in that spot for hours, just starring out at the stars. Bulma didn't mind, in fact she rather enjoyed it, but everyone left a while ago and she knew he had to too. "Why don't you go home, Vegeta. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right, I'm pretty tired now anyway," he lied. He wasn't tired at all, but he did want some space to clear his head.

Bulma lifted herself up on her tip toes, and kissed him on the cheek and left as she said good night, leaving him on the balcony. His eyes went wide, slightly turning to face her as she left. She's never kissed him before, why do it now? And why did he miss the sudden loss of heat from her lips? A part of him regretted not turning in on the kiss so her lips fell on his lips instead. He aggressively pushed the thoughts away, trying not to think of her like that, but to no avail.

He was up for the entire night, not sleeping for a second. All he could think about were her lips, and how desperately he wanted them on his right now. He groaned as he tossed and turned in his bed. Why did she have to go and do that? She was such an enigma, and he hated her for it.

_A/N: Yes, this was more of a filler chapter. I like some fluff, what can I say? I have a weakness for cute possessive Vegeta, and I'm not sorry for that._

_There was another reason for this fluffy chapter, other than me loving jealous Vegeta. As they say, it's always calm before the storm. There was a reason Frieza had been brought into this story, and we will delve into that more very soon. I figured I'd give you all something cute before things get real._

_Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! As always, please R&R! It would be much appreciated!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Reviews- __elianni:__ Jealous Vegeta gives me life. I love when he gets like that so much, and I wish there were more canon scenes for it. Guess I'll have to make up for it ;) . You're too sweet! Also, thank you very much :D ! I hope you have a wonderful Christmas too (if you celebrate it) !_

_Brii-Chan14: __Thank you very much! I try to update as frequently as I can. I usually post a new chapter once a week, so no worries! More chapters will come your way._

_There is another time gap. This chapter takes place five years later, so a quick recap on ages: Vegeta, Kakarot, and Bulma are now 20. Tarble is 18. Okay, I'll shut up now. Enjoy!_

oOoOoOoOo

Why? He was a great, honorable king. Every action he ever took was to better his people, or protect his family. He wasn't a bad man, not in any context.

So why? Just… why?

It was the only question ringing through Vegeta's head as he stood over his father's almost lifeless body. By Saiyan standards, his he couldn't be healthier. If he wasn't sorting diplomatic differences, he was training. His father, much like himself, didn't believe in leaving their safety solely in the hands of their guards. They needed to be ready for any circumstances, and if it ever came to it, defend themselves when the time came if their royal guards couldn't. So how does a man who values his strength and health so much, fall victim to some unknown illness?

And how does he simply become sick, quite literally, over night? It was impossible, and it didn't make any sense.

Vegeta searched for his father's voice in his memories, trying to remember anything he's ever told him that could give him solace and comfort. At the moment, the only thing he could recall was his father telling him: "_When you die son, make sure it's in battle. Not because of old age, or poison, or anything like that. You must die with blood on your hands from your most worthy fight, whether it's your blood, or theirs. It's the only way to die with pride, and it's the only way to create your own legacy. Make sure you go out fighting._"

He was just a young boy when his father shared this, but it always stuck with him. To think, his father might die from some bodily illness, and not in a glorious battle like he always dreamed of. It made him sick to the core. His father deserved an honorable death, not some cheap one.

When his mother woke him up in the middle of the night to tell him of his father's sudden fall, he didn't believe her. He still didn't believe it when he entered their bedroom and saw Tarble sobbing over their father's body. It didn't hit him until he started yelling at all the nurses and doctors to give him an answer, and explain what was wrong. When they all looked from one to the other with blank stares, silently begging one another to speak up, he knew it was all true. He didn't shed a tear, not like Tarble. All he could do was stand over him and stare, still in disbelief.

Vegeta rested his hand over his brother's slumped shoulder. "Go to sleep, Tarble. I'll watch over father for the rest of the night." Every muscled tensed under his touch.

"No," he muffled into his father's arm, furiously shaking his head. "I won't leave him!"

"Tarble, neither of us will be of any use if we both are spent in the morning," he tried reasoning with him. A part of that was true, although the bigger reason was a more selfish one. Vegeta wanted time alone with him, but he didn't feel right kicking his weeping brother out just for that. His brother and mother needed him to be strong for them during his father's absence. He couldn't do that if they knew he was hurt as much as they were.

"I don't care how tired I'll be! I'm not sleeping tonight, and I'm most certainly not leaving his side! Not until he wakes up." He slightly raised his head; enough to look at his father's resting features. If they didn't know any better, they would have assumed he was in a deep sleep. In a sick way, he almost looked peaceful in his wicked slumber.

"Alright," Vegeta gave up knowing he would get nowhere if he continued to push, so he decided to pull up two chairs. They both sat by the bed so they could keep an eye on him together.

After a while, Tarble would nod off. The first few times, Vegeta nudged him to wake up, but his heavy eyes began to crave sleep, too. He was about to suggest that they take shifts, so one could rest while the other watches, but the creek of the door stopped him. Vegeta assumed it was their mother coming into the room. She disappeared not too long ago, so he figured she finally composed herself and was ready to face the situation.

"How the mighty have fallen," said the voice that did not belong to his mother. Vegeta could detect the slight amusement behind the words, and couldn't help but let out a low growl. He knew this person very well.

It was, Frieza.

The brothers sprung out of their chairs, knocking them out the way in the process. Vegeta slightly stood in front of Tarble, preparing to protect him from the worst. Nothing good ever came from the lizard's presence. Why would this be any different?

"Y-You're, Frieza," Tarble stammered at the sight of him. He was ready in a fighting stance too, but he couldn't stop shaking. Fear quickly seeped into his veins as he remembered all the things his brother told him he was capable of. It was like standing in front of the devil himself. His eyes scanned back from Frieza to his brother, noticing Vegeta hadn't flinched an inch. How could he be so brave, knowing they're all in the same room as that _thing_?

"Tarble, get out of here now! I'll handle this," Vegeta barked back, never taking his eyes off the man in front of him.

"Relax Vegeta, I'm not here for him, or for your father for that matter. I'm here for you," Frieza explained calmly. Everything about this sent shivers down his spine. He didn't believe a damn word that came out of his mouth. "I'll make it quick. There's no need to send him off because by the time he leaves the room I'll already be done."

"I don't fucking care why you're here. All I care about is you getting off my damn planet, and not coming back. I won't tell you twice." The longer Frieza stayed the more he felt threatened. He _hated_ feeling threatened, especially in his own home.

Frieza crossed his arms, and whipped his tail around impatiently. "You'll care more when you hear what I have to say. Besides, you don't have much of a choice. Well, you do, but the second one isn't one I'd recommend picking." After fighting against every instinct in his body, Vegeta dropped his guard. Following his brother, Tarble did the same, even though he didn't understand why. "I'm sure you recall that mission I dragged you on all those years ago. I finally found what I was looking for. I'm not entirely sure how strong the life forms on the planet are, so I'm recruiting you to join me again and take care of anyone who stands in my way. I'd rather not get my own hands dirty if I don't have to."

"You have Zarbon and Dodoria, so why do you need me?" They were second and third to Frieza's power. Their power levels were nothing short of great. One of them were easily strong enough to single handedly wipe out an entire planet, so why ask for Vegeta to join again? Unless he was just bored and wanted a whipping boy again if something went south. Well, he wasn't that same boy he was all those years ago. There was no way in hell he would allow that to happen again.

"Sure they're strong, but let's face it. They're not as cunning or strategic as you are. I need brains along with brawns for this specific mission, and they both are lacking in that department."

"And if I refuse?" He hesitantly asked.

Frieza's lips curled into a wicked smile, waiting for the prince to ask that very question. "Option two is that your father stays sick, and eventually dies. You see, I had someone poison him. If you don't help me, I'll have him finished off.

Vegeta was about to take off and charge at him before Tarble grabbed his arm, holding him back. How dare he even insinuate that someone in the palace is a traitor, and would double cross the family in such a way! But what if he was telling the truth? He couldn't decide what infuriated him more. The fact that Frieza may only be taunting him, or that it could be true. "How do I know you're not lying?"

Frieza's fingered glided over the pictures on the wall, stopping when he reached one of the king. "I suppose you don't, but are you willing to take that risk?" When Vegeta didn't answer, he knew he won. It was time to make the situation even sweeter, just to make sure he was officially on board. "Oh, and I found out about that Bulma girl you mentioned all those years ago," Vegeta instantly went numb. "She really is beautiful and unique. I have to say, I'm drawn to how her eyes match her blue hair. I can see why you're so fond of her."

"Shut up! Don't talk about her!" He shouted, baring his fangs. This monster had no right talking about her, or even thinking about her! Tarble was losing his grip over his brother the angrier he got.

"I'll do more than that, Vegeta. If you don't do as I say, then not only will I kill your father, but I'll take her from you, too. I'm debating whether or not I'll just sell her, or keep her for-"

"I'll do it! I'll do whatever you want, just stop fucking talking."

"I knew you'd see it my way. Gather your belongings, and meet me in my ship outside in one hour. We leave not a minute later."

As Frieza walked out laughing in victory, Kakarot stormed in, not caring that he brushed passed him. He closed the door behind him, and then ran to Vegeta's side. Vegeta was now slumped on the edge of the bed, face buried in his hands.

The thought of Frieza killing his father was frightening, but the thought of losing her, well there were no words. Did that make him a terrible son? Perhaps it did. The fact was that the idea of losing some woman meant more to him then his father. It was the damn truth, and Frieza knew it. The bastard _knew_ it.

But she wasn't some woman, she was Bulma. The same Bulma he promised all those years ago that he would protect her from this tyrant, no matter the cost. He intended to keep that promise, even if it meant getting himself killed, or who he was, in the process.

"I tried getting into the room the second I found out he was here, but I Zarbon was guarding the door and wouldn't let me through. I tried my best, I swear," Kakarot said as fast as he could. Neither prince looked at him or each other for that matter. "Someone tell me what's wrong," he pleaded through the silence.

Tarble waited to see if Vegeta would speak up, but when he made no effort to explain, he filled Kakarot in himself. He spared no details, telling his friend everything that he missed. "So essentially, Vegeta made a deal with the devil."

"What the hell was I supposed to do, Tarble?!" Vegeta had him pinned on the wall, wanting any excuse to punch something or someone. Anything to make the numbness go away. Tarble held his brother's menacing glare, showing him he wasn't sorry for what he said. Vegeta eventually let him go when he didn't strike any fear into him.

"You were supposed to tell that bastard that I was going with you! You were supposed to say take us both or no one!"

"There's a reason I didn't suggest that," he spat out venomously. "Because it's a stupid idea! There's no way in hell I'd take you with me." Didn't he understand how dangerous Frieza was? Why would he ever think he'd volunteer his own brother to basically be abused the way he had been? No, not happening.

"That's right," Kakarot interrupted, "because I'm going with him. You have to stay here with your, dad."

"No you're not," Vegeta snapped his head in his friend's direction. It's like they both had a death wish.

"Uhmm yes, I am. You really think I'm going to let you go alone again? I remember how much he messed you up the last time," Kakarot threw his hand into the air as he argued. How could Vegeta stand there and ask him to stand back and watch him fall apart again? That is, if he even made it home in one piece this time. "You damn well know that we have a better chance together then apart! Yes, you are my prince, but you're my best friend first. I won't let you go by yourself and make the same mistake twice."

"Both of you listen to me," Vegeta was pacing back and forth, balling up his fists at his sides. If his father was awake right now, he'd be so ashamed of his behavior. No prince should have to beg for respect, and right now, that's what he felt like he was doing. Finally, he stopped moving, and was far away enough from both of them. "Tarble, both the princes can't be away from the kingdom at the same time, you know that. If father ends up dying while I'm away, you have to take place at the throne. The second there's no one to claim the title of being the next king, who knows what kind of chaos that would cause."

"If dad dies, I don't want to be king! That's your birth right anyway, not mine."

"It's both of our birth rights," he pointed out. True, he was the oldest son, but that didn't make Tarble any less of a would-be-king. "You have as much royal blood running through your veins as I do. Besides, it would only be temporary. I would take the throne back once I arrive home again, and you have to remember, that's worst case scenario. It might not even happen."

His plan made sense, but the younger prince hoped it wouldn't have come to that. Vegeta turned his attention back to Kakarot. "You can't leave because I need someone to stay here and guard Tarble and Bulma. If what Frieza said was true, then we have a traitor among our people and I don't want them to go unprotected. Kakarot, you're the only one strong enough, and the only one I trust, with their lives. I need to be able to leave here knowing I don't have to worry about them, too. I'm not telling you as your prince, I'm asking you as a friend."

He still hated the idea of Vegeta being alone with that tyrant. He hated knowing that either two things will result from this: Vegeta coming back more damaged than the last time, or dead. He wanted to tell him too bad, no way would he stay. However, Kakarot knew his friend wouldn't have openly asked him for this favor if he wasn't absolutely desperate. "Fine," he finally said in a low voice. "You have my word, but you have to promise me one thing."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "what is it?"

"The second you have the chance, kill the son of a bitch."

Vegeta was surprised at the dark statement, and the hatred behind it. Kakarot has never once believed in taking a life, regardless of the circumstances. He couldn't believe his friend was advocating for it now, but it only fueled him more. "Of course. Who do you think you're talking to?"

Vegeta was about to leave and gather his things before Tarble slammed his hand on the door, blocking the exit. "Aren't you going to tell, Bulma" he asked. "You know if you don't she'll be pissed."

"No, I'm not. She can be pissed all she wants, she can even hate me for it, but at least she'll be safe. Now move out of my way. I have a flight that I can't miss."

_A/N: So, Frieza finally found what he's been looking for. What does this mean for our favorite prince? And how will Bulma cope with him leaving again once she finds out? We'll find out next chapter! Reviews, like always, would be super duper nice if you have the time!_

_Oh, and I hope you all have a lovely Christmas this week if you celebrate it! _


End file.
